


[translation] 自然之问 A Question Put To Nature

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [40]
Category: Hannibal (TV), True Detective
Genre: 1990s, Abuse of Authority, Canon-Typical, Discussions of Murder, Doctor/Patient, Hannibal is a Terrible Psychiatrist, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Pre-Canon, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, pretentious conversations
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 北岸精神病院。卢伯克，德克萨斯。93年我在那里度过了四个月。汉尼拔·莱克特是拉斯特·科尔的新医生。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Hannibal Lecter
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 3





	[translation] 自然之问 A Question Put To Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question Put To Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740706) by [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 希望你喜欢这个礼物！
> 
> 本文重新演绎了汉尼拔在剧前的经历，但我想本质上，它还是与汉尼拔和拉斯特在他们各自剧集里的感觉相“一致”的。
> 
> tag里已经标明了，但我还想重申一下：本文内容有需要严重警告的部分，即关于主要角色和其他角色关于自杀行为的延伸讨论，以及几处引用的自杀尝试。文中还有一些非常糟糕的治疗手段。关于一个没耐心的精神病人会花多长时间和医生相处，我也做了一点自由发挥。
> 
> 感谢可爱的Gammarad帮忙校对了几个草稿。

拉斯特从没想过他会变成一个特别循规蹈矩的人。但在这个疯癫垃圾箱里和一群疯子一起关了几个星期，他意识到自己确是如此。他和一群人在一起坐着，那些人等不及要去跟医生谈话，不想回答问题，只为苦苦哀求给他们一点麻醉药——没错，他能感到那种渴望。他并不觉得自己比他们强多少，只不过比他们更擅长掩盖自己的疯狂。他发现自己并不是那种听不懂社交暗示的病患，而他甚至比以前理解得更多，他明白选择不去理解和根本理解不了之间的区别。

有个叫麦克的白人大个子，大概有二百八十岁，也可能有六十三，一张脸看着总像被揍过一样。临床医师建议他做呼吸练习来控制他的怒气，一问起这个他就开始唠叨自己疼，疼得要命。他旁边的那个女人头发都打了结，护工肯定会尽快给她理发。她在椅子上不停地动来动去，好像想从自己的皮里钻出去，就像拉斯特犯瘾时一样，不过她一向如此。

“我背疼，医生，”麦克说，“一醒来就觉得脊背上钻心地疼，实在受不了啊。我给弄得又难受又生气，就因为疼得太厉害控制不住，非得来点药不可。”

麦克偷偷一笑，好像自以为得计。拉斯特看着他，对这家伙感到一丝怜悯。他想要，但不知如何去弄到手。就像一只永远不能通过训练去适应试验的老鼠。临床医师没穿白大褂——她总是穿着色彩明亮柔和的衣服。她今天的上衣很朴素，上面有小黄花。她不是医生，但别人这么叫她也没有去纠正。但她用冷静审视的目光注视着他，搜寻着，等待着正确的迹象。他们都是被评估的对象。

还没轮到他说，但他再也忍不下去了。

“我在尝试冥想疗法，”拉斯特插嘴，“就是你昨天说的那个。”

这是谎话，但作为一个懂得如何应对的人，残存的理性驱使他开口，当她的黑眼睛转向他，露出赞许的神色，他感到一阵窃喜。

“很好，拉斯特，”她说。“说说吧。”

他不知所措，只能硬着头皮为子虚乌有的事自圆其说。

“我做得不好，”他说，“但我尽量让自己像你说的那样把脑子放空，想象自己是河里的一片叶子，恍恍惚惚，随波逐流。但那些漂浮的残骸和旋涡，感觉和念头让我没法静下心来。”

她对他温和地笑了笑表示鼓励。“冥想需要许多练习。继续努力。”

他坐回去，让她转向下一个人 。她的话没多大帮助，但他的干预让整个小组的谈话重回轨道，让他略感轻松，也让人们的谈话逐个继续下去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

他是个行为良好的病人，想想看，钢铁十字军们会认不出他的。行为良好意味着他能拿到香烟和打火机。一个黑人护士告诉他，去年医院的认证机构禁止了在院内吸烟的行为，但精神病区可以豁免。

拉斯特用烟尾点燃了第二根烟，满意地吸了一大口。

“他们对踩在脚底下的可怜虫们发善心了，”他说，“真是地道的基督徒。”

护士笑着说，“我觉得他们只是不想逼我们从你们手里抢烟，我们的麻烦够多了。”

“鸡飞狗跳，”拉斯特说。“麻烦成堆。我觉着比肥皂剧强。”

“可不是，”他说，“你们这帮人可没那么有意思。”

拉斯特笑了，把烟头摁灭在他随身带着的一个小纸杯里。他有点想把烟灰弹在地板上，给这个一尘不染的雪白病房制造点垃圾，但他不想赌上失去这点特权的风险。

“没错，”他说，“我们可没趣了。人类的悲剧没什么新鲜的，对不对？就是一伙傻瓜，没法假装让自己活得像个人样。”

护士做了个鬼脸。显然拉斯特让他觉得有负疚感。

“你们都活得不容易，”他说，“糟心事太多了。”

拉斯特耸了耸肩。“要我说，人类就是这么回事。我们这些人类之所以呆在这儿，只不过是没法维持竞技状态罢了。”

护士显然对谈话失去了耐心。他从自己刚才吸烟休息的桌边站了起来。拉斯特觉得有些工作人员喜欢和他相处是因为他能有条理地说话，让他们感到自己能够像对待正常人类一样对待病人。

“是我，” 他说。 “该回去干活了。”

拉斯特把烟向他点了点表示告别，然后坐回去看电视。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在病房里的大部分时间都过得无所事事。拉斯特尽可能地去适应这种情况。他试着关闭自己的大脑，让空白屏蔽自己的记忆。这里没多少可看的东西，就像那个护士说的，其他病人都没那么有趣。

他是值得信赖的最佳病人，因此留着一本笔记本和一支铅笔也没人反对。这里没有钢笔，因为金属的东西都有危险。（拉斯特试图想象某人用一支圆珠笔杀死自己——你怎么做得到？怎么可能有足够的绝望来拿一个钝金属笔尖刺穿自己的喉咙？他想象着要用多大力气，肌肉和筋腱会如何阻挡你的手。）

拉斯特无师自通地画起画来。这里没什么可画的，但他发现描绘那些规则的几何形墙壁和装着铁条的窗子是不错的练习。比坐着发呆有趣多了，而且抽烟和吃饭只能占用那么点时间。

“拉斯特？”有人叫他。他从画上抬起头来。

他忍住反射性的冲动，没有纠正他们这么叫他的名字，告诉他们应该叫他科尔探员，或是克拉什，二选一。拉斯特这个名字完全不对劲，但医院里的人挑了这个昵称，固执到奇怪的地步。

“医生要单独和你谈话，”黑人护士说。

拉斯特站起来，把小笔记本合上放进裤子口袋。它的重量把裤子坠下去，挂在他的胯上。腰带都被拿走了。

用毛玻璃围起来的护士站在中间，周围环绕着病房。它让他想起全景式监狱（panopticon）。你永远不知道有谁在盯着你，因此你的言行如同永远在别人的监视之下。最后，你用不着被约束也会服从纪律，不敢越雷池一步。但医生和病人的单独谈话室是例外。玻璃涂上了颜色，看不到里面。

有些病人进去的时候有大块头护工看管着，以保证医生的安全，但拉斯特行为良好。他是最佳病人。

当拉斯特走进房间，一位新来的医生正在等候他。

他坐下，从口袋里掏出一包烟，在手掌上轻拍着。

医生是个年轻白人，还不到三十，大约二十五岁。他有一张光滑的脸，皮肤白净得不可思议。细小的眼睛深陷，贵族式的鼻子，颧骨锐利，面孔棱角分明。相较之下他的嘴唇柔软得让人不安。那张高深莫测的脸让拉斯特不禁轻蔑地轻哼一声。他穿着奢华，无懈可击，完全不像平时那种特意表现出人畜无害的同行们。

“你不是理查森医生，”拉斯特说。理查森医生快七十了，口音浓重得像蜂蜜，一张脸就像卡车挡泥板上溅上的污泥。拉斯特轻拍着他的烟，一遍又一遍。

“对。我不是。”那个人说。他有一种陌生的口音。“我是汉尼拔•莱克特博士。北岸的住院医师。最近刚完成约翰霍普金斯大学的培训。”

拉斯特终于抽出了一根烟。底部的烟丝压得太紧，他得用两根手指把它揉松，捻出些烟叶，好让烟卷能均匀地燃烧。

“你不是本地人，”拉斯特说。他的口音更重了，刻意把aren’t说成ain’t . 这个人来自国外，上过精英名校，还是个博士。他多半会忍不住轻视拉斯特。

莱克特博士左边的嘴角牵动了一下，微微一笑。

“对，我不是。”他温和地重复道。“我生在立陶宛，在佛罗伦萨完成了大部分医科学业。”

拉斯特点燃了他的烟，用手围住火焰，挡住并不存在的风。

“离家很远。”他说。

“科尔先生，”莱克特博士说。“我听说过一件事，就是多数人都离开了家。”

拉斯特向莱克特挑起一边眉毛，靠回椅子里。这小子说话好像见多识广似的，真有点可笑。他才初出茅庐，没什么人生经验。拉斯特感到烟雾在肺里盘旋，想起枪在手中，血液沸腾的感觉。他什么也没说。

“你的伤恢复得如何？”莱克特博士问。

“基本不疼了，”他说。他能感到皮肤上那些可怕的疤痕，一动就会牵扯，但已经感觉不到多少疼痛。他不会去跑马拉松，也做不到。

“很好，”莱克特博士说。他没有问戒断反应，犯瘾的感觉，或任何关于拉斯特毒瘾的事情。这很不寻常。医生们通常最关心这个。

他翻着面前的文件。拉斯特有种奇怪的感觉，此人看起来更像一个演员，考虑着该扮演什么角色。莱克特博士似乎对第一幕和第二幕都了然于心，只是忘了该选哪段独白。他打开吕宋纸文件夹，看了一眼文件。一切都是表演。

“你的记录上说你杀了四个人。这个数目是准确的还是有遗漏？”莱克特冷静地说。

拉斯特猛地一缩，烟灰从他的烟上掉下来。他怒视对方，迫使他做出反应。

莱克特没有掩盖他的微笑。

还有一个，拉斯特想说。一个骑三轮车的小女孩。还有两个，他想说，女孩的父母。还有几十个，那些被他破门而入偷走了用来还债的毒品的人，那些被他投进监狱，留下孩子无人照顾的人。他没有说出来。莱克特不是该死的神父，他也不需要神父。

他可以怒形于色。他考虑了一下，但那不是他想扮演的角色。

“四个。”他说，吸了一口烟。“四个人渣，没错。”

“科尔先生，把他们看成次等人类是否有助于你的记忆？”莱克特博士说，带着漫不经心的好奇。

这个问题让拉斯特僵住了。他听见他的烟发出噼啪声，空气流进肺里。

“是的。”他说。

莱克特笑了，这次根本没有隐藏。他显得十分愉悦，甚至得意。拉斯特有点被激怒了，这大鼻子小子竟敢洋洋自得。

“你就好这一口是不是，医生？”拉斯特说，声音锋利如刀。“我觉得你设法挑出那些手上染血的人，你就喜欢谈这个话题。”

他本能地被激怒了，但他已经靠本能走过了这么多年。

莱克特轻松地耸了耸一边肩膀。“我觉得那些取人性命者的心理非常吸引人。你喜欢让精神病医生讨厌你？”

“是的，”拉斯特立刻说，“我喜欢和医生拥有共同点。”

莱克特俯过身来，手在拉斯特的烟盒上方停留了片刻，一种请求允许的暗示。拉斯特点点头。他真的很好奇。他的冲动在反抗规则和扮演别人希望的角色之间疯狂摇摆。他知道不愿服从的精神病人是一个常见角色，这让他保持冷静。这并不是真正的反抗行为。他心里某些顽固不化的部分想让莱克特——以及其他医生——明白，他和那些思维如此混乱以至于无法服从命令的人是不同的。他对社会的排斥是一种选择，而不是缺乏能力。

他看着莱克特优雅地抽出一支烟，点燃了它。他吸了一口，坐回椅子里——他的背部仍然挺直，但不再靠在桌上。

“我很好奇，”他说。“如果你对自己的行为如此厌恶，认为它使你的生活如此不幸，为什么没有选择去停止。”

“我试过，”他说。“所以就到了这里，档案里肯定写了。服药过量，安眠药和酒精混用，还有治伤用的止疼片。”

莱克特会意地偏了偏头。

“别对我说谎，科尔先生，”他说。“如果你想死，你肯定活不了。你有足够的武器，也知道如何使用。药物过量不是一种有效的死法。”

“或许我只是神志不清，”他说。“有时候人会做出错误的选择，尤其是那些想要戒毒的人。”

“有些关于致命自杀企图预兆的理论，科尔先生——”

“拉斯特，”他忽然斩钉截铁地打断他。“叫我拉斯特。”

“很好，”莱克特说。被打断让他的声音里带上了一丝不快。“拉斯特，多年以来学者们都试图预测哪些人会真正实现他们的自杀企图。最有效的征兆是绝望，成为社会负担的自我认知，以及对死亡和暴力的普遍脱敏。”

他吸了一口烟。这似乎是他小小演讲中的一个刻意停顿，隐藏独白中的顿挫。

“作为一个警察，尤其是在工作中杀死过许多生命的警察，你对死亡已经麻木了。因此我很想知道，你是否希望自己并非已经承认了这点，或是否感觉自己对世界有用。你有什么想法吗？”

“你和我谈过的医生都不一样。”拉斯特说，几乎是在自言自语。他把烟摁灭在那个无所不在的纸杯里。莱克特把烟盒推回给他。

“的确是，”他温和地表示同意。作为反应，拉斯特在他眼里看到了一丝私密的喜悦，但被隐藏得很好。“和其他人不同，我希望能确实对你有帮助。”

“告诉我你很惊讶我没有去死？”他尖锐地说。

“帮助你认清你确有那种意图，”他说。“一直都有，而且你心里明白。”

他抿嘴一笑，没露出牙齿。“亦或，你更喜欢我认同你的虚无主义？”

拉斯特真的想知道理查森医生在他的档案里写了什么。他张嘴询问——但被敲门声打断了。

他僵住了，忍住想转身的冲动。

“时间到了，医生，”一个护士说。

莱克特博士显得十分不悦。

“好吧，”他说，“我建议你每天来谈话。我感觉你的情况比表现出来的更棘手。”

拉斯特没有反对。他抓起烟盒，把它塞回口袋里，走出这个洞穴似的谈话室，回到一无所有的明亮病房。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

在这天接下来的时间，他第一次开始画起人来。不是莱克特，是其他人，他有种模糊的感觉，必须找个人挑事。

“你他妈看啥？”一个大块头白人怒气冲冲地向他喊。

“你。”拉斯特说。

挑衅让他吃了一拳。护工上来阻止，把那个人从毫不还手的拉斯特身边拖开。他的鼻子流血了，血滴在他的画上，留下了会变干发黑的污渍。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“说说你的女儿，拉斯特。”

拉斯特在他的椅子上绷紧了。整个早晨他都在等着有人来找他，领他去那个洞穴似的谈话室和博士见面。他的画变得奇怪，不再是眼前看到的，而变成了其他东西。

“她叫索菲亚，”他说。

“智慧，”莱克特说。“你喜欢希腊语？”

“我喜欢读书，”他说，充满戒备。

他大部分的时间都和与自己相似的人群在一起，或是那些社会资源更少的人。但有许多次，他发现自己与来自另一个世界的人们共处一室。在这种时刻，他总能同时意识到两个事实。一，所有这些教师、律师、受尊敬的职业人士——他们都进过四年制大学，而他没有。他这类的人对大学肄业文凭印象深刻，但对上过真正大学的人印象不深。二，这些人当中谁也不想用他希望的方式谈论他最近的困扰，像他曾梦想过的那些受过高等教育的人那样。

“当然，”莱克特说。“你读什么书？”

拉斯特觉得这是对谈他女儿的一种奇怪又可疑的缓刑。他拿起烟盒外面的塑料包装，开始摆弄。

“各种书。这有什么关系？”

莱塞特的手指在桌上轻敲，一下，两下。拉斯特难以判断这是不是在装样子。

“现代精神病学做了很多努力，试图使自己区别于过去。我们的理论是建立在实证基础上的。关于各种治疗干预如何帮助人们活下去并活得更好，已经有许多研究。但现在的情况是，我们做的事和那些坐而论道人类的意义为何的牧师、萨满和哲学家们不同。”

拉斯特感到自己被莱克特带着外国口音的低沉嗓音迷住了。他努力移开眼睛，低头看着手里摆弄的烟盒，点了一根烟。“是吗？”他衔着烟说。“那么你们对人类有什么意义？”

“意志，”莱克特说，等待着，好像一个被要求解释的教师。

拉斯特可以等。他抽着烟，沉默着，微微一笑。

莱克特终于重新开口。他并未表现出任何不快，好像想对拉斯特回以微笑。“你读过叔本华吗 ，拉斯特？”他说。莱克特多次说到他的名字。拉斯特怀疑这是否是一种建立信任的方式。

拉斯特摇头。

“叔本华与传统对话，后者认为世界像所见的那样稳固，人类的理性能够赋予意义。他们并非都是有神论者，不全是，但许多人是——最根本的一点是，人类有能力思考道德准则，而这使我们与动物区别开来。”

莱克特的声音抚慰人心，好像在讲一个睡前故事。拉斯特发现自己向他靠过去，认真倾听。

“但叔本华认识到其中的荒谬。他认为世界没有意义。一切——所有的人和被认为重要的事物——都只是意志。人类有各种需要，太多需要，我们建造了这些观念的巨大城堡，奉献给我们的欲望。身在其中的世界和人类并没有任何普遍的道德准则可遵守。我们想要各种东西，但永远无法得到。生活的意义就是徒然，无聊，无法满足的欲望。”

“听着像成瘾一样，”拉斯特不假思索地说。

莱克特赞许地对他一笑。“完全正确。我们都是瘾君子，寻找着下一次满足的感觉。而应付它非常痛苦，就像所有瘾君子一样。会导致暴力。”

拉斯特手指间的烟快烧完了，他的皮肤能感到那点红焰传来的热量。他把烟摁灭，看着莱克特，审视着他光滑，陌生的脸。

“或者，叔本华当然会这么说。但现代精神病学认为，赋予意义感是让人类生活富有成果的重要特质之一。”莱克特说，声音没有变化，但和缓的语气中有安抚之意。拉斯特觉得莱克特已经事先原谅了他难以理解这种理论。

那让他浑身不舒服。

“你女儿死后，你是否在警察工作中寻到了意义？作为一名秩序的代理人，对抗动荡不安，无边无际的混乱？”他说。“你一定见过人类最糟的一面，但即使在这种情况下，你是否也发现了希望？”

他想起自己追猎贩毒集团的时候，作为他们的一员，让它的胸膛保护自己，像一条毒蛇藏在女王胸前。在那种地方没有任何秩序。那些帮派在他们的地盘和边界上有些粗糙的律条。多数人都懂得规矩，不去惹事——但当然了，事情总是没法尽善尽美。每过几个星期，你总会听说某个可怜小子不小心吃了枪子，因为子弹不长眼。而他——他所做的就是打破那种秩序。他所到之处伴随着刑罚，把隐藏的人们揪出来溺死在不透明的法律体系之中，那里没有他们的一席之地。那是对秩序的某种强制实施，但正义的行动并不值得如此残酷无情。

他皱着眉头注视着有污迹的塑料桌面，莱克特的手打断了他的沉思。他用拇指和无名指拿着一根点燃的烟，送到拉斯特面前。拉斯特接下烟，往后一靠，强迫自己像个男人一样抬头看着莱克特的脸。

“我并不觉得我给任何东西带去了秩序，兄弟，”他说。“我——我就是一种毒药，能缓慢地杀人。有人接触我的时候，只有我能看到他们的身体将衰败腐烂，化成灰烬。”

“你让恶人行使了惩罚。”莱克特说。听起来并无反对之意。

“我只是毫无意义地重新安排了人们的生与死。但人们还是会被杀，会死亡，”他说。

“就我所知，你对所做的事情非常擅长，”莱克特说，“很少有人能在这么长时间的卧底中做到这点。”

“有时候如果一些人做不到某事，那只说明这事就不该去做，”拉斯特说，“我干了四年，这世界还是和以前一样。”

“听起来很无望，”莱克特说。“如果你的女儿听到你这样说自己，会怎么想？她会同意你的话吗？”

拉斯特看到了她的眼睛，清晰如在白天，一片天真甜蜜的湛蓝。她的发色还很浅——他知道以后随着她长大颜色会变深。那双眼睛会变得疲惫。她会学会重新看待他，他曾经给她留下的那个不真实的光辉父亲形象已经不再。

他想，第一次，他百分之百地确定，对他来说她死去了更好。而且——有一次他抓过一个妓女，给她立了案，把她送走，只因为她在错误的时间出现在了错误的地方，在一次警方突袭中她也遭了殃，而这次行动与她完全无关。她的牙齿发黄，浑身散发着酒气和廉价香水的花香。她有一双蓝眼睛。不是那种蓝色，但很美，让人放下戒心。

敲门声惊醒了他，他抬头看着莱克特，睁大眼睛。

莱克特显出满意的神色。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

拉斯特回到向阳的活动室，这里空空荡荡，光线明亮。消毒水的气味刺激着他的鼻腔，他本能地去找原因——有人在门口呕吐了。工作人员正在清扫。

他闻到胆汁的酸味。还有那些没洗过澡的身体。

这个世界过分明亮。这是有意与洞穴寓言反向而行——他没有走进光明，在永恒真理的阳光下眨着眼，而是带着缺失了更多的真实走出黑暗。①

如同柏拉图的囚徒，他从头脑中祛除了谬误，但谬误却在于相信洞穴之外还有其他的存在。

不久以前，他被划入那些因为表现良好而可以下楼的病人小组。医院里有许多不同病房，粗略地以年龄划分。楼下的谈话小组集合了每种病人中最有天赋的十分之一——年轻的成年人，成年人，老人，都坐在一起面面相觑，准备谈论他们的感觉。

今天他们讨论的是全面接受问题。（radical acceptance）

“全面接受不是让你认为现实很好，”一个漂亮的褐发女社工说。“是让你接受现实。”

麦克打断她的话，问她要地西泮（valium）。真可怜。拉斯特鄙视他，但他非常确定谁也不比他好多少，他们所有人在周围的住院医师面前都是摇尾乞怜的角色。

拉斯特没有设法把小组讨论拉回正轨，而是开始练习全面接受，在他的笔记本上写写画画。他画着眼中奇怪的形状，倾斜的椭圆。已经记不清的女儿的眼睛。她已经死去，他接受了这点——彻底的绝望中有种愉悦。他的女儿死了更好，因为在这一天结束的时候，他总会回到这个念头上。

“全面接受就是放下判断，”麦克被制服后，她说。

他哼了一声——人之为人剩下的唯一东西就是判断了，那是选择的能力。他唯一拥有的就是选择的能力。毕竟，这是唯一真正重要的哲学问题。

“拉斯特？”她和气地问。“你好像有话要说。”

“没有，女士，”他说。对他所扮演的这个听话的精神病人角色，没有话说很合适。

小组讨论之后他跟着人群去吃饭，心里感谢上帝我还有特权。至少我可以经常下楼。至少我能看见一个不同的房间，不同的上锁的门，不同的装着铁栏的窗户。

小小的谎言让他的生活变得能够忍受。

他吃了饭，还在想着那些眼睛。他把托盘推到一边，开始在笔记本上画画，对旁边那个疯子充耳不闻，那人说个不停，完全不管有没有人听。他说自己发明了一种测量重力的工具，拉斯特没心思告诉他已经有秤存在这个新闻。

他的画技还不足以描绘他的思想，和脑中燃烧的画面。

但这种回忆特异性的行为把他的思想引向了莱克特——莱克特的眼睛，下垂着，黑暗而愉悦。那人很少眨眼。面向前方的眼睛表示其所有者是食肉动物——需要感知深度，以追踪猎物。

莱克特会赞同全面接受理论，他想。鉴于他说过，拉斯特最需要接受的是自己生命的徒劳无用——

好像在热天里被兜头浇了一桶冰水，他倒抽一口气，忽然惊醒过来。他涂掉了那个画得很不专业的莱克特像，开始用自己发明的速记符号做笔记，字都挤在一起。他把谈话中能记得的每个重点都记了下来，每个字，每句话。

用餐时间结束了，他们催促他离开餐桌。上楼的时候他又读了一遍自己写的东西，全神贯注在自己的笔迹上。

当他们把他锁回自己的病房里时，他愤怒不已。

①来自柏拉图在《理想国》中提出的“洞穴隐喻”。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"我很奇怪，”第二天早晨拉斯特说，他还没坐下来，“你最后想达到什么目的。”

莱克特博士不为所动。

“我告诉过你，拉斯特。我想帮助你找到希望。”他说。

“我觉得这全是胡扯，”拉斯特说。他重重地坐进椅子里，隔着桌子面对着莱克特。塑料咯吱一响。他手上已经有一支烟，但只是在空烧。他一直心事重重，都忘了吸烟。

“别误会，博士，你很擅长胡扯。但对这种事情我鼻子很灵，闻得出你的臭味。”

莱克特对这个比喻稍微微皱了皱眉，拉斯特对他做了个手势，烟雾在他们中间盘旋。

“当然，这不是真的。你闻着很香，高级古龙水，很贵吧。”

“是自己调的，”他说，“除了原料没花什么钱。”

拉斯特用烟指着他。“看，这就是特殊。你知道这很特殊。卢伯克人不会自己做他妈的香水，男人也不会用茉莉和栀子香。”

“你也在卢伯克，拉斯特，”莱克特博士说。“但你用鼻子分辨出了我香水的调子。”

拉斯特嗤笑了一声，吸了一大口烟，试图用烟灰和便宜烟草的气味盖住他鼻子里那些白色小花的吲哚乙酸气息。

“但我们跑题了，”莱克特说。“上次你正要告诉我，我有什么目的。”

这是一场游戏。一场奇怪的操蛋游戏。他不知道游戏规则，但这至少是迄今为止他被塞进的这个阈限牢笼里发生的最有趣的事情。他必须记住，莱克特在玩弄他。即使是以他自己所称的好医生标准来判断，他也不属于任何一类。

“是的，”拉斯特说，“没错。你想试试能否驱使我去死。你想看是否能说服我自杀。我是一个理想对象。就像你说的，高度符合自杀特征的人。我已经有——我不怕暴力。剩下的就是绝望和无用感，你觉得你能把它强加给我。”

他不知自己的话语从何而来，但他知道这都是事实。他本能地感觉到了。莱克特认为自己是一个捕食者，他能从他冷酷的眼睛里看出来。他有种彬彬有礼的威慑气场，在那些富人眼里会被看成优雅的表现，但拉斯特从来都对那些行事过分圆滑的人抱有怀疑。那让人一眼就能看出他绝非通常那种心肠险恶为富不仁的恶棍。

莱克特坐回椅子里，把双手对在一起。他显得——十分愉悦。该死的，他为什么这么开心。

“你似乎产生了妄想，拉斯特，”他说。“我不想报告这种程度的妄想表现，可能会影响你的诊断。”

“我他妈没在开玩笑，”拉斯特说。“我他妈也没得妄想症。”

“偏执型精神分裂症患者把他们的错觉描述成世界上最真实的东西，”莱克特说。“比我们所在的这个惊人世界上的任何东西都真实。比他们的身体和他们朋友的身体更真实。”

“我从来都知道，”拉斯特说，“我从来都知道什么是真实。”

“是吗，”莱克特说。这不是一个问题。“你对不真实的东西怎么看？”

“那与我无关，”拉斯特说。

莱克特真的笑了——就像个该死的孩子在玩他的食物。

“的确是，拉斯特。我是你的精神病医生。你就是这种情况的原型。我们的谈话不是为了交际。”

“你不是一个有责任心的精神病医生，”拉斯特说，声音很轻。这种超现实的遭遇以及他主动跳入其中的所有令人着迷的混乱让他兴奋，这种兴奋与对莱克特的愤怒在他心里交锋。比起其他工作人员空洞无味的善心，还有那些由变幻莫测的医护服和碎花衬衫组成的人——他必须听从的人，这要有趣多了。

“你是别的东西。”

莱克特抬起头，仍然喜形于色，因为整个世界，或至少是拉斯特，在这个小房间里谴责他做下了可怕的恶行。

“你认为我是什么？”莱克特说。“除了是个怂恿你跳下悬崖的恶魔？”

挫败感压倒了他的兴趣。莱克特是如此该死的洋洋自得，如此相信自己，如此确信他是这屋子里最聪明的人。这感觉潜入了拉斯特心底。

拉斯特站起来。“今天到此为止。”

他站起来走了。莱克特看着他离开，没有反对。

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

看到他从那个洞穴里出来，头也不回地走掉，护士显得很吃惊。

“拉斯特，你的时间还没到——”

“我结束了，”他斩钉截铁地说，沉着脸。他回了和那个焦躁不安的精神病室友卡尔同住的病房。卡尔（被药物减轻）的抽搐让他恐惧，又小又黑的屋子让他不适，但现在这比被人观察要强。

作为病房的当权者，他们起初放他自行其是。他辜负了他们，让他们的期望落了空。他是个顺从的好病人，能服从命令，乖乖吃药。对治疗他并不太认真，但他会参加，也愿意回答问题。

今天他受够了这堆破事。

一个护士敲了敲门，没等他回答就进了门。

“你错过了小组讨论，拉斯特，”他说。

拉斯特吸了一大口烟。他背靠着墙躺在床上。唯一能看的东西是一本别人留下的圣经。他随便翻过几次，读着上帝的片言只语，寻找着其中隐藏的虚构段落。

“我不想去，”拉斯特说。他觉得怒气在他如纸一样薄的皮肤下蠢蠢欲动，但他的声音冷静如常。

护士抬头看了他一眼。拉斯特回瞪回去。他想保持冷静，但心里明白自己脸上毫无疑问地写着不爽。

“好吧，”最后护士说。“你非要这样也行。”

他就想这样。拉斯特明显地把注意力从闯入者转回来，翻到约伯的那段，因为他总有种戏剧化的天分，而他是自己最好的观众。

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
到了第二天早晨，一系列命令带来的迷惑变成了担忧。他们对病人的反复无常已经习惯了——他们就是干这个的——但可预料的不服从行为和一个听话病人变得桀骜不驯还是不同的。

他没去吃早饭，也没吃药，那个主持小组讨论的漂亮粽发姑娘敲了他的门。她听到他允许后才进屋。

卡尔唯一会认真参加的活动是三餐，因此他的床空着。她在上面坐下，看着他。

“我们对你很担心，拉斯特，”她说。她总能像穿衣服一样换上不同的情绪，这种能力让他着迷。她收起了职业化的冷漠，把它像一件漂亮外衣一样妥帖地挂在衣架上，代之以姐妹般的关怀。

“你真好心，”他随口说。“但没什么可担心的。”

“我无法赞同，”她说，“你的治疗方案很重要。如果不去参加小组讨论，不吃药——不配合治疗的话，你的出院时间可能会推迟。”

工作人员总是拿着出院这码事在病房里的病人眼前晃荡，好像上天的承诺似的。那些对其他奖励不屑一顾的人会爬起来摇尾乞怜，就为了能早几天从这里出去。

但这对拉斯特没用。拉斯特在外面一无所有，而在这里事情刚刚开始变得有趣起来。

“那太可惜了，”他说，没有费心去掩盖嘲弄的口气。

她看起来几乎有点受伤。这几周来他心不在焉的帮助显然给了她一种虚假的安全感。剥掉那层伪装，让桀骜不驯的本性显现出来，让他感到一阵兴奋。 

“我希望你再考虑一下这个疗程，拉斯特，”她说。“我们只想让你好起来，重新开始生活。”

这番谎话说得真好听。看着那些绝对有理由呆在这里的人——不管是他们的脑子还是生活崩溃了，都让他们深陷困境——然后告诉他们应该好起来，回到正常生活。而这里的大部分人根本没有生活可言——他知道自己就是这样。

他把一切想法都写在了脸上。

她站起来走出了房间，留下他一个人。他继续读圣经。今天这本书看起来更可笑了。

当他出了房间去吃午饭的时候，他毫不意外地发现他的特权被取消了。这不公平——像卡尔那样的人从来不去融入群体，但还能下楼去自助餐厅。但除了好好吃药，不去闹事以外，谁也不会指望卡尔有什么其他表现。拉斯特表明他能做到更加服从，所以受到了惩罚。他没有反对。只是拿着托盘坐在护士站旁边，挨着一个不会说话的自闭症孩子和一个暴力狂前飞车党。装苹果汁的小纸盒在他们手里显得十分可笑。

“拉斯特。”

他猛地抬头。莱克特站在他面前，还穿着正装。今天是星期六，医生们不上班。但他还是出现在这里，穿得如往常一样得体，名牌端正地别在翻领上。

“莱克特博士。”他说。

莱克特对他一笑，递给他一本用棕色纸包起来的书。

“我来给你一些阅读资料，有助于我们的谈话。”他说。

“谢谢。”拉斯特说。他不想在莱克特面前打开那本书。

莱克特会意地点点头。

“用餐愉快，”他说，毫不掩饰对那些冷冻烤奶酪的鄙视。但拉斯特无法责备他。

他一直等回到自己的房间才打开那本书。卡尔也在屋里，但他早就知道拉斯特没兴趣跟他搭话。

他撕开包装纸，看到了那本书：《悲观主义研究：亚瑟·叔本华随笔集》。有一篇文章上做了记号，他立刻翻到那一页——那一章是“论自杀”。

真有趣。

这个周日他一直在读书，最后开始读那一卷里的其他文章。玛丽，一个患发育障碍的女人，身形庞大，一头秀发是她母亲帮她梳的，她得了感冒，但咳嗽的时候不知道用手捂住嘴，这让麦克大发脾气，差点跟她打起来，但她不懂他生气了，还笑个不停。

拉斯特还是在埋头读书。

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你给了我一本提倡自杀的书，就为说服我你没想让我自行了断？”拉斯特说。

之前的愤怒已经消退了——他领会到其中的含义，一种奇怪的道歉，但他接受了这个意思。

“我相信你的敏锐，”莱克特温和地说。“你对这些文章有何感想？”

拉斯特拿起书，翻到其中一页，开始念：“为了道德而谴责自杀是站不住脚的。”

“这是你从文章里得出的结论？”莱克特问。

“你要据此给我评分？”拉斯特靠回椅子里，又点了一根烟。他觉得自己必须抽烟，好像一个将死的人靠自己的储备救急。他觉得转个身就会发现，自己再也做不到那么顺从，来得到那些特权。

"你是否更喜欢我问起你的母亲？”

他大笑一声。“妈的，你们这些人都这么干吗？”

莱克特脸上似笑非笑的表情太过引人注目。“有些人会。”

“我猜不是所有人都会给他们的病人这种书，”拉斯特说。

“这里有多少病人会知道如何去读这种书？”莱克特说。“你和大多数病人不一样。”

这句话点亮了拉斯特的心。他和这里的权利机关谈过多次，有时他能感到一种共识，自己与众不同，不是你们那种普通的疯子。但这种感觉从来不会持续太久——他从未能摆脱他们给他的定位，穿着软绵绵的衣服，脚上穿着拖鞋。他永远是个悔罪的乞丐，在周围的成人眼中，他永远是个孩子。

他不知道是否有某种避免把病人互相比较的行业标准，或是他们真的不认为他有什么不同，但莱克特暗示他与众不同，这让他感到自己被看见了。

“马屁精，”拉斯特怒斥，好像在咒骂，因为莱克特狠狠击中了他，感觉太好了。

莱克特微微俯过身。今天他穿着格子西装——图案很不明显，如果你没看出那种蓝色，大概只会觉得颜色不太寻常。拉斯特忽然觉得这衣服看着有点gay。

“你觉得这篇文章实际上表达了什么结论，拉斯特？”

他舔舔嘴唇，盯了莱克特片刻，一动不动。他们只是注视着对方，拉斯特真想知道莱克特究竟在想什么，是什么让拉斯特恨得牙痒。他像动物赶走苍蝇一样挥开了这个念头，又拿起那本书。

“自杀也可以看成一种尝试——是人对自然提出的一个问题，希望能迫使她做出回答。这个问题是：死亡能让一个人的存在及他对事物本质的认识产生何种改变？这是一种笨拙的尝试；因为对提出问题并等待答案的这个意识来说，它也包含着自身的毁灭。”

“什么意思，拉斯特？”莱克特说，声音柔和。

拉斯特往前靠去。“你是个人类状况的实证观察者，我还指望你比我更有头脑呢。”

“现在你还不想放弃那些较小的尝试？”

“不，”拉斯特说，捻灭了他的烟。“我在等待的是太多的答案。”

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这次谈话实在值得说说，但当他回到那个一无所有的病房里，他觉得自己好像忘记了所有的问题。

或许是有什么让他想和人谈话，或许是今晚他不想把人赶出去。

杰森是个骨瘦如柴的家伙，如果是在外面，拉斯特大概会把他看成一个嗑嗨了的妄想狂。他话说得飞快，结结巴巴，当他稍停一下让拉斯特回答问题的时候，又会被自己的念头岔开，继续说下去。拉斯特已经赶走了好几个人，杰森并不真的需要他加入自己的谈话，所以拉斯特没有赶他走。

他跟拉斯特说他进了北岸多少次。这里听起来就像他过去呆的帮派，人们喜欢吹嘘自己过去蹲监狱的经历。

“我头一次有这种念头是在十四岁，”杰森说。

听着真像老姜，为了在其他男人面前占上风，吹嘘自己干过的事情十恶不赦到他们想用成人的刑罚判他，那时他蛋上的毛还没长齐呢。

拉斯特闭上眼睛，把头往后一靠。他恨这里，就像所有人一样，但他能看出为什么有的人离开这里时间长了就会感觉不安全。北岸甚至不属于这个世界——虽然处处是尖叫声，但这里既不是天堂也不是地狱。炼狱，或许，用所有那些改善自我的承诺造成的炼狱。

有人清了清嗓子，拉斯特立刻睁开眼睛。莱克特站在那里，手里拿着一个塑料袋，穿的还是早上那套衣服。现在已经过了午饭时间。就算是住院医师的工作时间，他肯定也已经下班了。

“今天我们的谈话进行得不错，我想你也许想要些别的读物，”他说。拉斯特坐了起来。

莱克特把袋子交给他。拉斯特想把书拿出来，但莱克特的手重重地按在他肩膀上。他僵住了。

“谢谢，博士，”他说。

“当然，”莱克特说。“下次谈话在周末之后。你有足够时间看完。”

拉斯特觉得他的眼皮变得沉重起来，抬头看着他。

“已经厌倦我了？”

“不可能，”莱克特说。“但可惜的是，在这里我没有最终决定权。”

他听起来对此非常恼火。如果想出去，这是拉斯特听过的唯一有用的理由了。正是这个念头让他没有开玩笑，来提高自己在这里的优先等级。

相反的，他让莱克特捏了捏他的肩膀，然后走了出去。

杰森一直在说个不停。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

书有三本,像上次一样，都是崭新的平装书：叔本华的《作为意志与表象的世界》，尼采的《论道德的谱系》，和萨德侯爵的《闺房哲学》。最后这本吸引了他的注意，让他屏住呼吸。他用手掌抚上黑色为主的暗色封面，翻到开篇页。

上面有一幅小画，画着一丛栀子花，描绘得非常完美。没有题词，但有一个记号：H.L。

这就够了。他马上读了起来。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_愿人性、博爱、仁慈规定我们相互的责任，让我们每个人都以大自然赋予我们的那种单纯的能量来履行这些义务；让我们这样做，不要责备，最重要的是，不要惩罚那些脾气冷淡或尖刻的人；他们没有注意到别人在这些十分动人的社会关系中发现的所有甜蜜和温柔；因为大家都同意，试图把普遍的法则强加给所有人是多么显而易见地荒谬：这种行为会如将军要求所有士兵穿同样大小的制服一样可笑；要求性格不同的人都服从同样的法则是一种极度的不公：对一个人而言是美好的事情，对别人却完全不然。_

读萨德侯爵的著作感觉有点像在读莱克特自己的日记。他不了解这个人，也从没在这个奇怪的精神病房幕后空间之外的地方见过他，但他非常确定，莱克特认为自己是那些不必被人类法律束缚的人之一。

他曾用毕生精力执行法律，他的这一面意识到了这点，开始坐下来做笔记——而他的另一面同样投入了极大的关注，却全然不明白原因何在。

过了几天，他发现自己放下了莱克特给他的大部头哲学著作，又拾起了圣经。他漫无目的地随手翻着，读着其中的片言只语，好像观看一个破碎影像组成的万花筒。

病房里新来了一个女人，一直在哭。声音不响，也不恼人——但拉斯特每次向她那边看去，目光都会被她泪湿的脸吸引。

她显得很无助。他有双重的感觉，知道自己会鄙视这种行为；同时却并没有这样做。

他把哥林多书的一段读了很长时间，说的是成为基督身体的一部分。如果基督并不存在，而且他非常确定这点，他想知道变成同样身体的一部分到底意味着什么。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“一般情况下，别人会先请我喝一杯，”拉斯特说。他摊手摊脚地坐在一把小塑料椅上，胸口敞开着，面对着莱克特。

“我觉得通常你和别人在一起的时候不会这么多话，”莱克特说。

这话让拉斯特笑了出来，因为他没说错。

“只要把这个当成普通谈话，而不是你玩的游戏，我还挺喜欢我们这个小讨论的，”他说。“既然我们已经不用再假装你是我的医生。”

莱克特伸出手去，没有询问就拿起了拉斯特的烟盒。他拿了两根烟放进嘴里，把它们都点燃了，把一根递给拉斯特。他并没有否认他并不完全是个医生。拉斯特用嘴含住滤嘴上莱克特碰过的地方，但没尝到他唾液的味道。

“那本萨德的书，”莱克特说。“你或许认为只是种挑逗，但它的哲学意义可能是三本里最重要的。我很期待听听你的看法。”

“我们明天再谈哲学吧，”拉斯特说。“你已经问了太多问题，轮到我了。”

莱克特挑起一边眉毛，但没有反对。

拉斯特吸了口烟。“是什么让一个立陶宛医生来到了卢伯克？”

“美国人不可能理解这个国家是多么年轻，”莱克特说。这个开头不像是在回答他的问题，但拉斯特没有打断他。“一切都新得出奇。连树木都扎根未深。我走在东海岸的人造景观里，有点希望来一阵小风，把它们像萝卜一样连根拔起。”

“这附近没什么大树，”拉斯特说。

“我在寻找自然，”莱克特说。“或是这片大陆上的仿自然景观。我以为自己在这里再也见不到壮丽的大自然，直到一天夜里，在沙漠里看到了不可思议的广阔天空中缓缓出生的太阳。”

“如果你想寻找真正野性的自然，”拉斯特说。“你应该去阿拉斯加。”

“既然我现在此地，我已经找到了吸引注意力的东西，”莱克特轻松地说。

拉斯特在纸杯边上弹了弹烟灰，思索着。既然拉斯特迫使他们的谈话走上了不同的轨道，莱克特如此轻易地承认他的兴趣消除了他的敌意。

“而对某个东西产生兴趣后，你的第一个举动就是寻找一个特殊的方式杀死它？”他说。他的口气像是开玩笑，但实际并不是。他还没忘记莱克特试图剥夺他希望的娴熟手法。

“是的，”莱克特说，他十分严肃。“非常正确。”

“为什么？”拉斯特问。他的声音粗粝低沉。他发现自己往前俯过身去，靠近了莱克特。对方也向他靠过来。

“我觉得你知道答案，拉斯特，”他说。

“莱克特博士——”

“汉尼拔，”他说，“我想到了这一步，我们都可以直呼其名了。”

拉斯特舔了舔嘴唇。莱克特——汉尼拔正在邀请他解读眼下的情况。这是提供一个表达的机会，就像其他一切事情那样——也许这是试图避免说出什么落人把柄的话，特别到被重复多次之后，即使是出自一个精神病人之口也能让人相信。

但他享受这场游戏。他想看事情如何发展。他决定从自己说起。

“我杀了那个一时兴起给他女儿注射毒品的毒虫人渣，”拉斯特说，“那时我才感觉像个人。对哪些东西不能留在世上，我做了决定，并用暴力去执行。当他的脑浆溅在旅馆里那块亮闪闪的便宜盖毯上的时候，我的意志得到了实施。”

“在通知其他人之前，你一个人和尸体在那个房间里待了多久？”汉尼拔说。

“至少一小时，”拉斯特说。“那之后我得见一大堆心理医生。他们做了个交易，送我去当了四年卧底。所有人都想知道我在那一个小时里干了什么，为什么等了这么久才报告。”

“我知道答案，”汉尼拔说。

“告诉我，”拉斯特说。

“你希望能把力量多留住一会儿，”汉尼拔说。

“我猜这让我变成了一个坏人。”拉斯特说。

汉尼拔轻哼了一声，没有同意也没有反对。

“那个毒虫出于疯狂杀了他的孩子。因为他无法做出正确的决定——不管他的脑子里跑过了什么类似决定的荒唐念头，都不是意志的体现，”汉尼拔说。“杀死他和杀死一头牛没什么不同。或许更好，因为你证明了你的观点。”

“去杀更多的牛吗，汉尼拔？”拉斯特说。

汉尼拔点了下头，并不算是个回答，但也接近了。

“人们为了各种原因杀人，”他说。“有些人杀人出于某种仪式感。一种对更高层面的奉献。其他人为满足性欲而杀人。这两类人都以他们的方式体现了人类的冲动——从某种意义上说，它们相辅相成。仪式杀人者造出了高于自身的存在，把牺牲的血献上祭坛。性欲杀人者造出了低于自身的东西，污秽让他们性奋。在这种意义上，它与兽性非常接近。”

“你的鄙视让我很吃惊，”拉斯特往前靠了靠，叼着烟咕哝着，烟挂在下唇上，手平放在桌上。“我以为你是那种会为杀人性奋的类型。”

“肉体不会让我兴奋，”汉尼拔嘲弄地说。“人性才会。你不需要更高或更低层面的东西，因为你的存在就足够纯粹和精确，能让你在世界上留下印记。”

“我猜外面没多少人能达到这个标准，”拉斯特说。

“是的，”汉尼拔说。“很少。”

他对拉斯特审视了很长时间，双眼如同深陷在颅骨中的黑色大理石。

拉斯特对此笑了笑，他感到奇怪的眩晕。

“我够得上人类的标准吗？”他说。

“那取决于你，”汉尼拔说。“你会去追求想要的东西吗？”

拉斯特把烟头按进纸杯底部，又拿出来，感到心里发痒，有种冲动想回头看看那扇门，检查一下眼下的状况——玻璃是不透明的，从外面看不到里面。门没有锁，但他们还有时间。

他不想对他示弱，因此他站起来，向汉尼拔走去。汉尼拔从桌边撤回身，紧张起来——拉斯特不知道他是否看出他做出了决定，或是觉得自己会挨上一拳。

拉斯特靠近他的膝盖，把手放上莱克特的大腿。

“关于吸屌这种事，许多男人永远不会懂的是，”他若无其事地说，小心地解开汉尼拔的皮带，拉开他的拉链，“那并不是真正的屈服。我可以咬断你的老二，要你的命，也可以让你射出来——”

汉尼拔笑了。

“就像小小地死了一次，没错，”他说。

拉斯特向他咧嘴一笑，把他的性器拿出来——还没变硬，但这样更好。他俯下身去，把他整个含进嘴里，吞进喉咙——他的鼻子压进汉尼拔的裤子，闻到干净的清洗剂、汗液，性，和栀子花的味道。

他跪在地上，嘴里含着一根阴茎，但他听见汉尼拔为他而喘息。他吮吸着，让自己显得温暖又热情，而实际并非如此，他品尝着他的皮肤，感到他的肉体在抽动。这不是在杀死他，而是别的东西，某种发自本能的，人性的东西，汉尼拔不会理解。他可以像这样杀死汉尼拔，咬紧牙齿，让带着铜味的血腥代替动物的麝香味，但他没有——他选择不去这样做。相反地，他选择给他快感。

兽性，他想，意识到汉尼拔仍在喋喋不休。动物不会吸屌，这种行为没有意义。这不是为将来进行的生殖竞争。完全是徒劳，只是一种纯粹的社会行为和人类联系。

他用鼻子吸气，感到对方越来越硬，直到他快要窒息，只能努力把汉尼拔含在嘴里，唾液沿着下巴滴下来，他能感到汉尼拔的胯部无助地轻轻扭动，似乎在努力保持自控，但失败了，因为拉斯特控制了局面，他选择让汉尼拔射出来，快速而无情。他用上了所有技巧，用力吮吸着汉尼拔，让一切变得湿滑又肮脏。

汉尼拔发出闷住的声音，好像吃了一惊，拉斯特想知道他认为事情会如何发展——如果不是走到眼下这一步的话。

他吮吸着，直到下巴酸疼，当汉尼拔射出来的时候，他感觉自己胜利了。

他直起身体，用手背擦了擦嘴，吞咽下去。他抬起头，看到莱克特神色凌乱，他从没见过他这样——脸颊通红，咬着嘴唇不让自己发声。他发现他的衬衫领口上有一点微微的汗湿。

拉斯特对他一笑，站起身来。汉尼拔看上去并不想说话，拉斯特也想不出什么失败的自控之类的话来嘲笑他。

他没有坐下，而是伸手拿起烟盒，点了一根。嘴里的精液和烟味尝起来如此熟悉：唯一缺少的是酒精。

“总有一天你会告诉我更多细节，关于你的爱好。”拉斯特说。

他看到汉尼拔明显在努力让自己平静下来，但还是喘着气，拉斯特能从他脸上看到自己的所做所为造成的影响。

“你想放弃追随法律和秩序？”最后汉尼拔问。

拉斯特咧开嘴笑了，像一只狼。“不。实际上我觉得应该回凶杀科去。”

汉尼拔挑起了眉毛，但目光变得冷酷，揣摩着他。

“我认为那些出于疯狂或欲望而杀戮的人不可能自动停止，”拉斯特说。“我能用我的牙齿保护那些羊群。”

“那么，你想再一次对抗黑暗了，”汉尼拔说。

“不，伙计，”拉斯特说。“但这值得去做。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_确信这个世界是真正不应存在的，因此人类也同样，这种确信实际上经过深思熟虑，逐渐渗入我们对彼此的沉迷：如同我们这样，被置于这种情况之下，我们还能指望成为何种存在呢？从这种角度来说，一个人确实应当思考人与人之间的适当称呼，不应是先生，monsieur②，而应当是同病相怜的伙伴；compagnon de misères③。无论这听起来多么奇怪，它都符合这种情况的本质，让我们以真实的眼光看待他人，并提醒我们什么才是所有事物中最为必需的：宽容，耐心，忍耐和仁慈。这是我们每个人的必需，因此也为我们每个人所拥有。——《亚瑟·叔本华，悲观主义研究：随笔集》_

  
Fin  
完

②法语，“先生”。

③法语，“同病相怜的伙伴”。


End file.
